Lies and Deception
by Pandie-chi
Summary: There are 2 new girls in The Village, were did they come from? Will they tell? what new Drama Do they bring? One of them hangs with Naruto just a little to much. Are they truely friends with benifits, or is there something more?


A while back my friend Hauna and I moved into the Village Hidden in the Leaves. We moved in with Hauna's godfather Kakashi and began our new lives here. On our 1st day there he took us to meet his team. There was an annoying one that for some awkward reason was exactly like Hauna…..

They became fast friends and started to spend much time together. This made me curious…were they friends with benefits? If Hauna read this she would surely kill me for thinking it because it was probably true. Well back to the story…

So the meeting, it went fine as they both met everyone. Sakura was the nice but kind of psycho one. I only say that because Naruto kept hitting on Hauna and for some weird reason Sakura seemed kind of jealous and kept hitting Naruto on the head. But on top of all that Hauna didn't even flirt back! Ok, I'm no expert but she either has a tumor the size of a golf ball or she really is just that stupid, I'm going with just that stupid. Naruto was the one with the blond hair that I assumed was "special" in his own way. Then there was Sasuke who was the hot mysterious one who just basically stood there will thousands of little screaming fan girls….yes I hate fan girls sew me! They were all nice and Kakashi had to go because a new one of his little tinny books was coming out today and he had to get a copy so he left us in the loving hands of the team 7 psychos'.

So we walked off to Ichiraku Ramen to get some delicious ramen! Ya! Did I mention I'm worse than Naruto when it comes to food? Well, you know now. So there we were introduced to a few new people. Let's see there was….

Kiba, who had an adorable little puppy who loved me named Akamaru. So Adorable! Then there was Hinata, she was so shy it was kind of cute. But she turned red when she saw Naruto and I could tell she liked him. Then I thought about Hauna and how she could care less about Naruto and how much he liked her. Wow! This so complicated! Then Hauna and Naruto disappeared leaving me to meet everyone on my own…. Next I met Ino who Sakura didn't seem to like very much, I couldn't pin why. The Sasuke walked by and all was answered. Then there was Choji he was so cool he bought me a bowl of ramen… Ok I stole one from him but I don't think he minded. After him I met Shikamaru who was so very polite and quiet…I JUST WANTED TO PUNCH HIS DAMN FACE! All he would say was "what a drag…" I just wanted to kill him then and there. Finally I met the kids from the sand village and to my surprise Carei was there I was so happy! I screamed a little then I tried to find Hauna who was still missing along with Naruto. Were could they be! (Thoughts of friends with benefits ran through my head….)

Then I got to see Kankuro, Gaara, and Temari. Did I mention Temari is on my list?

So I walked through the town in search of Hauna and Naruto because Kakashi had to get his book and it signed in a million person line. Hauna had the keys and I had nothing better to do. So walking is what I have won as a consolation prize Wahoo! So as I was enjoying this prize I ran across none other than Akamaru the cutest puppy ever! He was running and then he came to me jumped in my arms and just sat there with the biggest smirk on his face. Then I quickly realized he had a little rapped package thing in his mouth. I then took it and opened it up. It was a little doll and it was so cute I'd understand why he took it. Then I looked up, Kida and Kankuro were charging at me and I just sprinted away with Akamaru still in my arms. This must happen to him a lot because all he did was jump into my jacket and take a nap. Well this was one huge freeloading dog! I ran and ran and I realized then. This is Kiba's dog and this looks like a mini version of what Kankuro carries on his back so I simply jumped and sat on a wall at the end of an ally way and they slammed into it. I then apologized and they looked at me and kind of drooled a little. I snapped my fingers a couple of times and they realized what they were doing. I then called them morons and Akamaru agreed. Smart little dog this one is. Then I looked at them and they were on the floor. So I put Akamaru down on the floor with the doll and he sat there very cutely. Then I moved those to idiots over to the side wall in a very funny position, took a few pics on my camera phone and saved it for the future. When they woke up Akamaru and I gave them very cute but funny look. Then they kind of drooled a little again. He I smacked both of them, with purpose of course.

They both straitened up and I believe tried to flirt with me. I kicked Kankuro in the nuts because we went down this road before when I 1st met Carei. So I played with Akamaru and Kiba fallowed me around like Akamaru should have but I just carried him. I got too bored looking for Hauna so I decided to call my dog Kuma-chan. He's a Siberian husky and is so adorable! So I called him and I made him go get Hauna so until then I started to walk home the get stopped by the delightful smell of Ichiraku Ramen… yum: ^P. So I stopped there and had this strange feeling and there it was. So I turned around and

"Hey Kiba so why don't you just talk to me or something"

Then I realized, I still had Akamaru, and also realized since I've gotten here I have done a lot of realizing. So I sat down and talked to Kiba for a while, it was pretty nice until Kuma-chan came in with a 2/3 of the way dressed Hauna. I was pretty shocked until Naruto ran in and started freaking out because freaking giant dog came randomly into his house then into his room and took Hauna away. Personally I wouldn't have been that freaked out. Then I explained to Naruto that it was my dog and Kuma-chan gave him a giant lick on the face. Then he turned all tiny and everyone was all like what the fuck is going on! I had to once again explain that I use this jutsu that is especially made for people with close connections to their pets. It's a jutsu that takes years to take full advantage of. What it does is make that particular animal stay at a certain stage in their growth. Kuma is only a puppy and that stage we transform him to will be is his full grown adult form. But what you have to understand is that you can only perform this jutsu on animals that have a chakra network. Then I looked at Kiba and Akamaru and they both started to beg on their knees for me to teach them, I said yes of course I mean two pairs of puppy dog eyes. But what surprised me most of all was that Naruto was still lost. Then I looked at both of them and realized…

"Were you to just sleeping together?"

They both looked kind of suspicious.

"No, we were running from stupid Kuma-chan over there!" said Hauna

Naruto simply replied with a nod. Then I gave them both a look and said ya sure whatever, I don't want to think. Then I told Kiba to meet me tomorrow at noon at the training grounds then had Kuma-chan take me home I was beat! It was one long day, but there has to something I'm forgetting. Oh yes, the best part! No one asked us were the two of us came from. Nice right. Especially since we would probably be attacked for telling them the truth. But could we tell anyone of our past? I mean Kakashi doesn't even know…


End file.
